Mary Sue part two fixed the rateing
by astra-kelly
Summary: really just silly, slash(ish) and well silly. fixed the rateing a bit as it is graphic, again this is a joke!


*Part two, only Mary Sue is mine. My apologies for character butchering and well, you will see. no harm ment! Feel free to use her! This is meant to be a parody. Do laugh! Oh and for the kiddies, this might be a tad graphic, please be advised that it is PG14, thanks( R&R*  
  
pre-translations.  
  
the darkness was alll around as Dan Reesse walked through swimmming whole donw towards his bed, random thoughts of hugging crossing his mind.  
  
He had been shocked earlier when K'tanya Ravenwing{A/N I likkke changed her name and stuff causes so much cooler don't you think?} had told him she often dreamed about Mrs. Miltilda Pitman involved in kissing with a cow named Daisey , but each to thereown, she didn't know about his fantasies involving Dean Prist .  
  
One day he would discuss his feelings with Mary Vance, but not yet, he still hardly believed how aroused he could be by just thinking of Dean Prist masturbating himself with a bean.  
  
The night air was fresh and he sat down in a queit location and began to stroke the broom he was carrying with him. Would Dean Prist's arm feel like that to his leg?  
  
What would Dean Prist think of him if he knew how his cock grew hard as he thought of eating peach off Dean Prist's beautiful foot?  
  
Dan Reesse rubbed the broom against his arm whispering Dean Prist's name to himself. He knew he should stop and wait until he got back to his bed but desire overtook him and he came, screaming Dean Prist's name into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean Prist had not been able to sleep and had decided to go out in the night air. Da swimming hole was such a beautiful place at this time of the night. He took a bite of the peach he was carrying and leisurely scratched his arm.  
  
He jumped in alarm as he heard a voice in the distance. Was that Dan Reesse calling his name. He must be in trouble to shout for him with such desperation. He dropped his peach and ran towards the sound of his hunnybunny's voice.  
  
Dean Prist stumbled through the darkness towards Dan Reesse. Panicked thoughts ran through his head. Was his hunnybunny being attacked by a cow? Was he about to be raped by Irene dressed as Mrs. Miltilda Pitman? His heart beat faster and he felt the pulse throbbing in his leg.  
  
Dan Reesse, Dan Reesse, my hunnybunny, screamed Dean Prist. It's alright, I'm coming, I'll save you! Dan Reesse leaped to his feet in panic, dropping the broom and trying to untangle his trousers from around his ankles. He fell over, his bare foot pointing in the air.  
  
Dean Prist! Dan Reesse gasped embarrassedly. What are you doing here? Mary Vance said you were in your bed engaged in some hugging with K'tanya Ravenwing .  
  
No, I was alone in my bed with nothing but my bean for company. I couldn't sleep for thinking how beautiful your foot was, and how I would like to stroke my arm against it, and have you kiss my leg, and now I see your foot for myself I realise that not even Mrs. Miltilda Pitman has a foot to compare with yours.  
  
Oh, hunnybunny, Mary Vance said you felt that way but I never believed herr, I thought you loved K'tanya Ravenwing .  
  
What! That old cow, I'd rather get involved in kissing with Irene, a broom and peach than dream of hugging with her, Ooh, the very thought makes my leg curl.  
  
Oh, Dan Reesse!  
  
Oh, Dean Prist, my hunnybunny!  
  
Cue soft music, sounds of hugging and kissing, soft focus and fade.........  
  
Then K'tanya Ravenwing showed up and was shocked, how could they, she was Dan's love bunny! No waite she was Charlie Slones lover, but then he left her for that back water stree boy, Nick Carter. Why shge didn't know, she had pretty Swirling Winter Sky eyes and Tousled Mahogany hair, and smelled of Dewy Sandalwood which made anyone male and female go gag-ga over her. and she had the power of love and was a Scientific Genius! And plus she had Flawless Skin! And nott only did she know harry potter she also was Luke Skywalker's Best Friend!!!  
  
she was very sad that she changed her name and ran away, Charle sloane the vampire was in love with Nick Carter and she had now just witnessed.shee shuddered. now much to upsetlike As she walked agenst the darkly dark night, someone else was up. The darkness was all around as old Wiskers on the moon walked through rainbow valley donw towards the bright slivery river , random thoughts of hugging crossing his mind.  
  
He had been shocked earlier when K'tanya Ravenwing had told him she often dreamed about Mrs. Matilda Pitman involved in kissing with a monkey , but each to their own, she didn't know about his fantasies involving Mr. Harrison from Green Gables .  
  
One day he would discuss his feelings with Emily Starr, but not yet, he still hardly believed how aroused he could be by just thinking of Mr. Harrison masturbating himself with a lipstick.  
  
The night air was fresh and smelt like pretty air and he sat down in a quiet location and began to stroke the broom he was carrying with him. Would the Harrison's arm feel like that to his leg?  
  
What would he think of him if he knew how his cock grew hard as he thought of eating banana off Harrison's beautiful foot?  
  
old wiskers on the moon rubbed the broom against his arm whispering a certraine name to himself. He knew he should stop and wait until he got back to his bed but desire overtook him and he came, screaming someones name into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Harrisom of Green Gables had not been able to sleep and had decided to go out in the night air. rainbow valley was such a beautiful place at this time of the night. He took a bite of the banana he was carrying and leisurely scratched his arm.  
  
He jumped in alarm as he heard a voice in the distance. Was that calling his name. He must be in trouble to shout for him with such desperation. He dropped his banana and ran towards the sound of his hunny-bunny's voice.  
  
null stumbled through the darkness towards . Panicked thoughts ran through his head. Was his hunny-bunny being attacked by a monkey. Was he about to be raped by Daisey the cow dressed as Mrs. Matilda Pitman? His heart beat faster and he felt the pulse throbbing in his leg.  
  
, , my hunny-bunny, screamed Mr. Harrison. It's alright, I'm coming, I'll save you! leaped to his feet in panic, dropping the broom and trying to untangle his trousers from around his ankles. He fell over, his bare foot pointing in the air.  
  
wiskers gasped embarrassedly. What are you doing here? Emily Starr said you were in your bed engaged in some hugging with null.  
  
No, I was alone in my bed with nothing but my lipstick for company. I couldn't sleep for thinking how beautiful your foot was, and how I would like to stroke my arm against it, and have you kiss my leg, and now I see your foot for myself I realise that not even Mrs. Matilda Pitman has a foot to compare with yours.  
  
Oh, hunny-bunny, Emily Starr said you felt that way but I never believed him, I thought you loved null.  
  
What! That old monkey, I'd rather get involved in kissing with a cat, a broom and banana than dream of hugging with her, Ooh, the very thought makes my leg curl.  
  
Oh, !  
  
Oh, null, my hunny-bunny!  
  
Cue soft music, sounds of hugging and kissing, soft focus and fade......... K'tanya Ravenwing was oh so very lost she needed comfort, she howled at the moon like a big howly thing, and cried for her lost love. She smoothed her perfict bright bue blue dress abd 6 feet high stockings and continued with her jorney. As she walked her destiny, the sparkly silvery sky blimked at her in happiness, the gods trully happy wit threr creation.  
  
Post-translations! And way believed of does not have is the recently industrialized country I the small fjord of the art liked from meant of you has of I. It was! Which I by ape of the upper part of of that in a cat by ALSO by kisses repaire rather by the bananas of that and of brush of one become implied it dream of étreindre placed of as became, Ooh, stencils of same my that by thought characters nerezza one terminated alll, because Dan Reesse crossed swimmming Ganzdonw toward their basis coincidence thoughts of étreindre that they crossed the relative spirit. It was in the preceding period vibration, where likkke from K ' Tanya Ravenwing{A/N I changed in relati in names and in the substance of those causes for you thus much on don?t more coolness, which the thoughts? } it it had said that it often had dreammed sig.ra the mountain worker of Miltilda, that is in the kisses of a cow named Daisey asked, but in all it does not have it to thereown to be there from that well-known fancies that they leave alline più to old Prist, in order to participate. A relative day discussed always sensitivity with Mary Vance, but always, as soon as roughly like upward waked He, which can be old the fair alline più, Prist, which would think masturbating with one fagiolo. The air of the night was fresh, and it was based downward in ueitstelle, and it began to polish the brush which transported with it. Would Rangaeltestarm Prist ' S think like that one of a relative of piedino? Does Queest have in inside if, that one would think the alline-più that old Prist, if he knew the tapotement relative one, that the poichè developed hard the thought, fishing industry less than the beautiful foot old Prist ' S of the alline-più in order to eat? DaN Reesse polished the brush against relative Rangaeltestnamen Prist ' Armfluesters it. It makes known should return to him and at the relative base always carried out, but the request must help, modernized him and it came, that Rangaeltestnamen Prist ' S in the walk of night. In the alline-più in the old Prist interval it could not sleep and it had decided to remove on the air of the night. Since the hole of bath was beautiful thus decides at this period of the night. It took a bite of the fishing industry, which it transported and slowly the striped arm. It jumped in alarm, whereas the voice in the distance thought one. The relative name was these requests for daN Reesse. It must of the problems of avergli, for for the cry with thus the despair of mólto. It left with the fall relative industry fishing and towards the noise of the voice to be hunnybunny it that functioned. Vieil Alline-più Prist is gestolpert nerezza towards daN Reesse. Relative head in the panic which it moved the thought functioned. To be hunnybunny attacata of the cow one? It, was roughly equipped with Irene in the order it of the damage like the minor with will sig.ra Miltilda? The relative beat of the heart more fastly and that it thought the impulse in the relati that those with you jumps of the piedino. DaN Reesse, daN Reesse my Rangaeltest Prist hunnybunny and cried him. It is good, comes I, I which preserved! DaN Reesse jumped to the relati with you the feet in panic, of the permission has the brush to fall and the tests in order to melt the relati those with you that the ansimano around with their joints with are more satisfy that one, the relative the node of the foot which directs in the old sky Alline- più Prist! Haleté di daN Reesse with embarrassedly. Which of which fairies here? Mary Vance A was known as in your base, that one which was occupied in certain étreignant with K ' Tanya Ravenwing. I was not only in my base with nothing, but in the fagiolo of the mine for the company. I could not sleep, in order to think, how much beautifulr your foot cost and as I want to say arm against of it polishing I would appreciate and deposit-I embrace you mine piedino and I see the your foot hour for me that they are aware that the same sig.ra Miltilda Pitman does not have a foot in order to rival with theirs. Mary ampere-hour hunnybunny, than you has called Vance, felt in this way, but I had not never believed the getlteman, I have I mean to you I have appreciate K ' Tanya Ravenwing. Which! That the old cow I rather would be implied in the kisses with Irene one brush and the industry of the peach like the dream of étreindre with it, Ooh, the same characters of thought my curving of the piedino. Ampere-hour, Dan Reesse! The ampere- hour, Prist doyen, Mon hunnybunny! If characterized tender music, the corridor of entrance -, those étreignant and it embraces, weakening noise and it withers......... Then K ' Tanya Ravenwing has been shaken has revealed and, like they have dared, was rabbit beloved of Dan?s! Not there was no waite it from the falls of Charlie Slones in the love, but then on the left ransom wagoner for this Hinterjungen of the stree from the water he. Why the didn?t of shge it knows, it has had the girantesi eyes enough winter skies and the Mahagonihaare di thought Tousled and from the Sandelbaumholz, than from the rope, that it has rendered male all and from the female has been place setting, ga of the bâillonez over it in order to go and she has had the resistance of the love and was a genius scientific! And more it has had it the perfect skin! _ and nott only that you have to know toepfer Harry who what their similarly good friend of Luc Skywalker!!! a lot sadly the fact that they make to change it the relative name and they must work far away, sloane from Charle that Vampir in the love with wagoner cut and that you have it it for having hour witnessed?shee reasonably in order to make it to go dark schaudern hour a lot to upsetlike during it night of the agenst dark, the someone from other back high? The nerezza was all over, while old Wiskers has gone on the moon through donw goes it them of the rainbow towards the sliveryflusses luminous, from the thoughts of coincidence of étreindre, that they have crossed the relative spirit. It had had place in the previous periods jolt, where K had given prominence The comfort of of of need of of has lost a lot of that a lot of therefore of the OH of was of K ' Tanya Ravenwing, the great Sachehowly of poichè the moon UN of to of lost it cried of the love of relative of of approximately of and cried. Jorney low of continued of has of has blue that of the abd from of dressed of the drunk of luminous of they give of the perfict of of has smoothed down 6 of feet of of of lands of of of the part of that low of advanced and the destiny of they of of gone of it is of While blimked the inargentato sky of of of has, the spark $R-di.fortuna of in of it, of of creation of lucky person the threr of the spirit of the God of of more trully. 


End file.
